


Одиночество

by Minsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Summoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Сакура двоим магам, частенько собирающимся на ночь под одной крышей, сочувствовала так, как никому не сочувствовала.
Kudos: 5





	Одиночество

Сакура слышала истории о том, как в школе Гермиону дразнили заучкой - и смотрела на девушку со спины, пока она напевала какие-то модные в маггловском мире песни, жаря яичницу. Думала.

Сакура слышала от одного из друзей Гермионы, Гарри, как на уроке Прорицаний - гаданий в общем-то, как он пояснил на вопросительный взгляд - преподаватель предсказал Гермионе одиночество.

"Вы такая юная, но сердце ваше не способно на любовь. Душа сухая, как страницы учебника, к которым вы привязаны навсегда". Сакура тогда искренне возмутилась, не могла принять, что это могло относиться к Гермионе. Гермионе, которая чуть не отдала душу, чтобы Сакура могла вернуться домой, Гермионе, которая в ночь, когда призвала Сакуру (ошибившись не меньше сотни раз в начертании простейшего круга призыва, как потом объяснила), бесконечно плакала и ругалась, рассказывая, как устала любить тех, кто не способен ответить.

И как устала отвергать тех, кто любит.

Гермиона тогда решительно много выпила и говорила так, будто душу вырывала и стремилась показать.

Гермиона часто была грустной - и действительно долго оставалась одна. Сакура, оставшаяся в этом мире, потому что не могла позволить человеку отдать за нее жизнь как ниндзя-медик, смотрела на нее с болью каждое утро, просыпаясь позже, спускаясь на кухню и тихо наблюдая за чужой напряженной спиной.

Прямой. Но она видела, каких усилий эта прямая спина стоит Гермионе.

Сакура всегда спускалась незаметно, садилась за стол и порой подпирала руками голову - Гермиона продолжала готовить завтрак, кипятила чай, следила за туркой, стоявшей на одной из четырех конфорок, к ней ближе всего. Шкворчала сковорода, свистел чайник, босые ноги Гермионы переступали по полу едва слышно. Из-за окна слышалось утреннее пение птиц, а в гостиной вроде как сопел Гарри, остававшийся иногда переночевать - и снова на работу.

Гарри работал артефактором и тесно сотрудничал с Министерством Магии - как однажды объяснила Гермиона, работы у него было много.

Гарри боялся возвращаться в собственный дом, доставшийся ему от крестного, и спал либо на работе, либо у Гермионы.

Гермиона на это хмурилась, но молчала.

Кофе по утрам она тоже готовила Гарри - они с Сакурой пили только чай.

У Гарри Поттера вместо семьи был набор из глубоких мешков под глазами, кофе по утрам и работы, которая преследовала его, словно адская гончая - преступника.

У Гермионы, стершей свое существование из жизни родителей, вместо семьи были ранние подъемы, плач во сне и шуршащие по полу шаги в полупустом доме. А еще Сакура - девушка из другого мира, которую она не смогла вернуть обратно.

Сакура, которая двоим магам, частенько собирающимся на ночь под одной крышей, сочувствовала так, как никому не сочувствовала.

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в Сакура/Гермиона, которых нагло спер у Мэце, но что написалось, то написалось.  
> фб https://ficbook.net/authors/1661620


End file.
